I lived for 400 years
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Bell meets Zeref, and finds him during the exam, and the guild have already beaten Gilmore Heart, but as he explains his true feelings towards Bell, of being hurt and rejected from the true world, an Bell decides to change the story. What will happen next?


**Hi, everyone! Darla-chan, here! This story is about Zeref and my OC character, Bell. Give me reviews on how you think of them. Mmhm, let's start, Mmhm!**

I looked around the forest, and I saw nothing but withering trees, leaves, and grass. I wonder who all did this?

I finally saw a man. A black haired man.

"Who are you? Are you the Zeref everyone is talking about?" I ask.

He looked up. He didn't answer.

I had a worried feeling. "_Maybe he isn't that bad._" I thought.

"Yes, I am Zeref." he replied.

I nodded. "Okay. Well, I don't think your're as bad. You're injured, or not?"

He looked at me with tears. "I'm sorry. Don't worry about me."

I came closer to him. "You're alright, right? I hope so. Well, my name's Bell. Bell Jones."

He nodded. "Okay, nice to meet you..."

I looked at him closer. "Did someone hurt you?"

He looked down. "I don't know. Maybe Natsu isn't ready yet..."

I asked Zeref, "About Natsu? Did he hurt you?"

"I don't know. The whole world will reject me for eternity. I regret all of my sins."

"You lived...for 400 years, right?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Hey, Bell-chan! Why are you hanging out with that freak?"

I glared at Natsu and talked to him. I told him Zeref wasn't that bad, in _my_ opinon.

I tried to clear things up with Natsu, but he kept blabbing about wanting to crush Zeref. I saw Natsu's scarf, pitched black. The one Igneel gave to Natsu.

Natsu glared at Zeref, and I slapped Natsu to get his attention. "Natsu! Look at me! I'm trying to clear things up with you, Natsu! Listen to me!"

"Belle-chan! Do you realize how bad he is?!" Natsu shouted.

I pushed Natsu. "Well I think he regretted all of his sins, Natsu, I don't think he meant to fight you earlier! You clearly didn't listen to what he was saying, did you?!"

Natsu kept quiet. He looked at me, like something suprising happened. I gave Natsu the angry look. He looked away. "Sorry, Belle-chan."

I turned around to face Zeref. "What were you saying to Natsu?"

Zeref looked at me. "Well, I just..."

Natsu stopped Zeref. "Wait, You said you wanted to meet me, right?"

All of a sudden, Erza came running. "Hey! Natsu! At least wait for us!

I watched as Erza, Juvia, and Lucy made their way.

I walked to Zeref. I stood in front of him.

"Natsu! Did you bring Belle with you?" Erza asks.

"Hoy, hoy! Well she's right there!"

I looked around. I had to explain to Erza, first.

I made sure that no one saw Zeref, only if I explain.

Natsu looked at me. "Why are you cover-" I smaked his mouth and he fell towards the ground.

I explained to Erza, Juvia, and Lucy. Lucy didn't really get it, but she nodded.

I stepped next to Zeref, and there he was. Sitting. but, though, he was crying.

I felt like I've known him forever. I remember a boy helping me get my shoe by the river. I was always with him by the river. But one day he had to leave. I wonder if it is Zeref, because that boy dressed like Zeref.

Erza nodded. "Although your sins are here, they'll all be put inside the past. Your future has reminders if you ever need help figuring out your present."

Juvia nodded.

Lucy also nodded. I gazed at Zeref, and looked away. "How are we going to clear things up with the Guild?" I asked.

They all thought.

"T-There's probably no way..."

"Juvia thinks it's best if Master can explain to them, can he?" Juvia says.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, how about that?"

"But, the world will keep rejecting me..."

I grabbed him by the shirt. "Zeref! No one is going to hate you, I promise!"

He looked at me. He hugged me, and I decided to hug him back.

"I...remember you. By the river..."

I smiled. "So it was you. Zeref."

He nodded. "I'm so happy I met you again..."

Juvia sighed. "Oh, Gray-sama..."

"This isn't about you right now, Juvia-chan..." Erza said.

I smiled, and stood up. I put my hand down to him. "Will you be with Fairy Tail or not?"

Zeref grabbed my hand. "Fairy Tail it is."

"Huh? What happened? Did you guys fight without the Greatest Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragoneel?"

We all laughed. "No, Natsu. Zeref is joining our guild." Lucy says to Natsu.

Juvia, Erza, and Zeref nods.

Natsu shouts louder then Elfman. Or possibly the loudest person in the world. "Wha?!"

We all laugh, and make our way to where the Master is.

Erza tells us everyone already beated Grimore Heart. It's time to go back.

The master nods. "Well, he joining our guild, ain't he, Bell?"

I nodded. I smiled at Zeref, and hug him.

"W-What is this called exactly?" Erza asks.

"It's love, Erza-chan." Lucy says, giggling.

We all head back to the guild, and we hang out at the guild as usual. We make a welcoming party to Zeref, luckily no one cares, because all of the guys in the guild do anything Zeref wants.

"I said I don't want any of you to…"

"But you're the strongest mage, Zeref!" One man cries.

Elfman is too scared to go serve for Zeref. Mirajane says it's alright if he doesn't go, but like Elfman always says, "I gotta be a man!"

I pull Zeref from the guys and whisper, "Getting along?"

He nodded. "Yes, but these guys are…"

"Zeref-sama, we're willing to do anything for you!" Gray shouts.

Gajeel glares at them. "So you've decided to join, hm?"

Zeref smirks. "Yeah, why?"

Gajeel comes and copies the guys in the guild. Zeref and I are speechless.

After all of that fuss, Zeref and I go outside. We talk about how we met, and other things.

"So, how come you disappeared from me for so long, Zeref?" I ask.

He sits there, quiet. All there is, is just silence.

I poke him. "Well?"

He looks at me. "I love you, Bell."

I looked at him surprised.

"You'd probably reject me."

I came closer to him. I whispered to him those same words. I gave him a kiss, and he carries me to my house. We lay in the bed, making out. He takes off my clothes, and I do too. We keep kissing until we fall asleep.

I woke up. I see him sleeping next to me, and I snuggle next to him. I smile and thought about yesterday night. It felt good, I mean, why wouldn't it? It was the best night ever, actually. I don't mind about yesterday. But I don't know if he cares, or not.

I woke up again, and he was poking me. I woke up and looked at him. "So you've been waiting for me, Zeref?"

He nodded. I smiled and asked him, "You didn't mind?"

He looked at me and answered, "No. It was the best night a-actually, um…I hope you don't mind, either."

I smiled. "I thought so too."

We both laughed and talked on the bed, and snuggled. After that, I went to take a shower.

Zeref blushed and he asked me: "Can I take a shower with you too?"

I laughed and told him "Why not?"

I grabbed two towels and set the shower on. I went inside and then Zeref came. I didn't mind seeing his body, or him seeing mine. But the whole time he blushed.

"I don't mind if you see mine. How about you, Zeref?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't mind." Though, he kept blushing.

After taking a shower, I put on some shorts with a blue t-shirt. It had Fairy Tail's sign.

Zeref dressed into his normal clothes, and we went out of my house. I took him to a lot of café's and some libraries. I took him to the Fairy Academy, also. After visiting, we went to the guild.

"Ooh, Bell-chan!~ Were you with Zeref-chan yesterday?" Levy asks, smirking.

"Don't be shy, Bell! Tell us!" Lucy says, and laughs.

I sighed. "Yesterday he said he was tired, so I said to him he could stay at my place."

"Juvia-chan thinks your lying. Tell us the truth!" Juvia says to me, smiling.

I looked at them confused, though I was really lying.

"I don't know what you're saying. Leave me alone." and I walk away.

They all shout, "WHAT!?"

I giggle and walk to take a seat by the bar.

"Well, how are you today, Miss Mirajane?"

"I'm doing fine, Bell. How are you? Are things going alright between you and Zeref?"

I pretended to be confused. "What?"

Mirajane laughs. "Bell, seriously."

I look down. "W-Well…we both did it."

Mirajane looks at me like I'm a crazy person. "I-I see."

I try to explain to Mirajane. "Well, one thing for sure is, Zeref and I met when we were kids, by the river. We both hung out there everyday, and all of a sudden, he disappeared. I was so worried about him…I slept through darkness, and I found myself in front of Fairy Tail. I joined this guild, and I joined it because I thought Zeref was coming back to me, to find me. But he never came."

Mirajane looks at me, sadly. "So, were you lived for 400 years, too?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Might have. I still have no clue, and I don't know how to deal with it. I don't let others know in this guild, this is only a secret between The master and I. And now, with you. Please don't tell this to anyone!"

Mirajane nodded. "Okay, secret safe."

After talking with Mirajane, I sat on the table where Zeref was talking to Natsu, Gray, and Cana.

"Hoy, hoy, Zeref-chan. Don't you gotta find yourself a woman?" Gray says.

"You're pretty close with Bell, so, why not go with her?" Natsu adds.

"Hmm, she's probably taken. Hopefully not some tramps like you." Cana replies.

"W-WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Natsu shouts.

Cana laughs, and walks away from them. I laugh to myself and I sit next to Zeref. Zeref looks and smiles. Gray and Natsu look at him.

"W-Why'd you smile, Z-Zeref-sama?" Natsu and Gray says.

He looked at them confused. "Eh?"

After closing the guild for the night, Zeref and I walk back to my house. We eat dinner, and we watch some movies. We also eat popcorn, and then Zeref falls asleep next to me. I smile and pick him up to the bed. I clean up and then I go to bed. I kiss Zeref on the forehead and say, "Goodnight, Zeref."

The next morning I wake up and I don't see Zeref anywhere. I lay flat on my tummy and I hear a voice. "Ouch, that really hurt!"

I get off. I open the covers. It's Zeref.

"W-What are you doing under there, Zeref?" I say.

He laughs, and smiles. "Sorry bout' that."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, I'm taking a shower. I put on my slippers but Zeref hugs my waist. "Don't go yet, Bell. Stay with me!" Zeref says, still hugging my waist.

I look at him and I climb in the bed beside him. He kisses me and then I kiss him back. I go on top of him and I notice I'm naked, already.

"They're soft." Zeref says, in a perverted way.

I rolled my eyes. "Like yours will ever be."

We make out under the covers, and then after a while I take shower, and Zeref does, too. But this time he took a shower by himself, since he blushes too much in the shower when I'm with him. Then, we go to the café.

**Okay, this is all I'll write. Thanks for reading and give me reviews! Until next time!**

**-*Darla-chan~**


End file.
